


I don’t want to be Swiss cheese

by LetsMACsee



Series: How we became friends [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Army, Gen, Jack being Jack, Jack scared Mac, Soldiers, emotionally stressed, no harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsMACsee/pseuds/LetsMACsee
Summary: Mac feels still uncomfortable after Jack threatened to make him look like Swiss cheese.Oh how Jack regrets using such drastic methods.Following work to « not like last time », can be read alone but makes more sense if read before.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: How we became friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649704
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	I don’t want to be Swiss cheese

Mac was exhausted. His shift with Jack just didn’t want to end. Whenever he thought that he found the last bomb in this area another one magically appeared. It didn’t help him one bit that his bomb suit trapped all the heat of the warm summer in Afghanistan. 

Mac could have sworn that he not once sweated more in his life. Every time he wiped his forehead new sweat drops appeared. And what’s the worst about that?

Jack didn’t seem to mind the warm one bit. Mac couldn’t swallow anymore because of the missing water in his system whilst Jack kept talking about the much warmer summers in Texas. It wasn’t Mac’s fault that he wasn’t raised in one of the warmer parts of America like Arizona and California is pretty warm itself, just not anywhere near this sauna!

Finally Mac was sure that even the most harmless package was clear and they could leave the town. He felt like collapsing on his way to the Humvee. Oh how much he missed the base in these moments. But he’d be their in no time!

Turns out they wouldn’t. Two minutes into the drive, another EOD/Snipper team asked for support. 

Jack turned his head to the side and said: « Hey Carl’s jr. up for another round? » Mac’s body screamed to say no but the last time he made Jack angry he nearly caught a bullet. So against his body, he decided to answer Jack’s question with a simple yes.

« You sure kid? You seem pretty out off it. »  
Mac hadn’t enough energy to answer again and just nodded. But Jack didn’t have it.

« Maybe we should turn around and you can rest. » They weren’t the only team serving right now and there were sure fresher specialists around.

Mac was exhausted. Why couldn’t Jack just drive so that he can clean up the mess and not faint in the too hot car. So he didn’t spare much thought about the brutality of his tone as he spoke:  
« Jack just fucking drive! »

Mac’s eyes widened. Sanitary station here he comes! 

Bozer would be so angry about him getting shot. And than from one of his teammates. He would have to make sure Bozer never found out who shot him or the next letter Jack arrived would kill harder than Eminem’s disstracks.

But Jack just shook his head and gave him a nearly full bottle of water before he started driving.

Glad to have a thing to fiddle with, Mac started scrapping down the logo. He needed to be more careful.


End file.
